Catherine and Sara- Fun at work
by Hliz
Summary: Catherine has thoughts about a co-worker and Sara has a way of finding out who... How will she help? This is my first fic ever so be nice. I do not own these characters.


No i do not own any of these characters. If i did i would be very wealthy by now! Please be nice with any reviews! But still give me tips, Thanks.

Thank you god it is the end of shift, I stink. After years of rummaging through bins off the strip you would have thought I might have gained an immunity to the stench, but no. It had not helped that it had been sweltering hot today either.

I need a shower. But how can I have one at work when the outside weather is not the only thing that is hot. I would usually try to relieve myself of this tingling during my showers if I was at home (mainly so that Lindsey would not hear me). This heat however is not my fault. It has been months since I have had a proper release as all I can think about with any partner (or self-stimulation) is her. I am forever living fear of screaming out her name as the mystery person of the nights booze attempts to please me. What if my fuck partner knew her, Sara would hate me if she knew. Well, I am pretty sure she hates me already so what is there to lose. Oh yeah my job, I can see it now 'Catherine Willows senior CSI fired for sexual harassment in the workplace!'

Even if she did not make a complaint, there is no way I could face her after she turns me down. She would turn me down right; I mean Sara is straight... isn't she? This thought has never entered my mind, which is strange as usually she is the only thing on my mind. Let me see: she has ALWAYS had a thing for Grissom; she dated Hank; she has never mentioned a girl... But then again: she has that sense of confidence; she never wears a skirt to work (I know that is impossible with our line of work but still); she could rip a car apart with her eyes closed; plus she is a veggie. Whilst these thoughts had been swirling around my mind, I had been stripping off ready for my shower which yes I am going to have and enjoy! There is no way I could make it home in the state I am in now after thinking of her!

Ok this is the plan, look round, get out of underwear and bra, slip towel around me and go to the showers, simple. And it was, thank God!

Shit, socks. I always forget them. I'm bending down to get them off and SHIT towel fell, time to pick that up.

"WOW, Jesus Cath could you put your ass away don't we get a good enough view when you're in your pants!"

God that was Sara, I must be bright red... but weight did Sara Sidle just compliment my ass? I think I just flooded in the downstairs region; thank goodness I had got my towel up before my little realisation about what Sara just said.

Shoot she is still there "sorry" I mumbled and with that, I scampered into the shower block out of the changing area. Just as I turn on the steaming water, I hear footsteps. Sara has not left.

"Cath do you think I am blind" god I love it when she calls me that "If you didn't think I could see your... steamy situation you would be mistaken." Busted! Busted and corned, nice situation you have yourself in there Catherine!

"Sara I have no idea what you are talking about" I reply.

"Oh really, tell me Catherine who got you in this mess" Sara whispered, "was it Warrick, Nick or maybe Conrad!"

"EWW, god Sara I am now officially turned off!"

"So you admit you were turned on?" Sara said in a sly voice, I have to remember that she is a CSI as well.

"No" I answer.

"OH very convincing Cath, so if I was to pull away this curtain I would not find a dripping Catherine who has not even stepped under the water yet"

"You would do no such thing" Would she? I mean I Sara has never been one to shy away from anything, but deliberately trying to get a look at my neither regions that has to be a different sought of thing.

"I know it was me that got you all worked up" SHIT "I am not that oblivious not to notice you checking out my breasts. Why do you think I wore this shirt today? Catherine why have you never asked me out? I thought you knew that I am bi" Sara truly sounded inquisitive.

"Y...Y...Your Bi?" I stuttered.

"Duhhhhhh!" Now that's just rude "Have you been so busy checking me out not to notice that I have been trying to send you signals left right and centre?" Oh My God! Ok I have to reply, but what can I say to that?

"Fine then don't reply just stand in there worrying about what to say next when we both could be behind that shower curtain relieving the pressure that I am sure is lingering in your stomach."

Now that is too much, I lunged out from the shower not caring that I am naked and attached myself to Sara's lips forcefully kissing, waiting to be slapped. But the slap never came, in fact I was faced with just as much passion as I was exerting. Sara's tongue is now out of her mouth desperately trying to gain entrance to my mouth. This is the moment that I forget she is my co-worker, forget that we are at work, forget the consequences of being caught and get what I want. And with that I rip off her shirt revealing to my amazement that she has not been wearing a bra today. I latch myself onto her erect nipple before she has realised that her shirt is gone. I flick my tongue over her dark nipple and she exerts a moan. God she sounds amazing!

She is turning the tables on me now, pulling me up from her nipples and kissing my pulse point behind my ear before she begins kissing down my body. All the way down, pass my breasts, pass my centre and down to my thighs, her knees on the soaked floor not caring that they are getting wet.

She is such a tease; she is kissing the insides of my thighs now. God this is too much, I snake my hand towards my throbbing clit but Sara bats it away. She must have got the hint because she immediately lapps up my juices then fastens herself onto my clit.

Just as I thought I was going to explode she penetrates me with three fingers. I am so wet it does not even hurt, she could use all of her fingers and it would not hurt. As long as it is Sara pleasuring me, I can take anything! She takes a second to get with my thrusting rhythm and finds my special spot still flicking my clit with her tongue. And with that I reach my orgasm, never mind walking over the cliff, with Sara I fell, no tumbled over the cliff. Shaking and screaming out her name my knees give way and I am on the floor with Sara.

"WOW" She whimpered.

Now it is my turn to please her! As I reach for the zipper of her trousers, she stops me.

"Not here, take me home. NOW!" I think I could truly fall for this woman, Sara Sidle.


End file.
